


Harapan dan Doa Sederhana

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, They are still kids here
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Terkadang, Awang masih memimpikan Sancaka. Dan itu membuatnya merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam. Menyesal, kenapa saat itu dia tidak turun saja. Sancaka akan menyukai Tenggara, pikirnya.





	Harapan dan Doa Sederhana

**Author's Note:**

> Semacam studi karakter? Atau bukan?  
Tapi pokoknya hanya ingin menulis tentang Awang. Dan Sancaka tentunya.
> 
> Terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman BumiLangit Discord yang sudah membantu saya untuk mengingat-ingat dialog-dialog Awang dan Sancaka di canon! XD  
Mungkin masih ada yang luput dan tidak pas, mohon dimaafkan dan semoga berkenan orz
> 
> Selamat membaca!

“Nanti kamu kami _ sekolahin _. Belajar yang pinter. Biar kamu bisa jadi apa saja yang kamu mau.”

“Kamu nggak perlu hidup susah lagi. Yang penting nurut sama kami.”

“Awang, _ gimana _ di sekolah hari ini? Belajar apa _ aja _?”

“Habis ini kamu berangkat latihan silat ya. Jangan malas.”

“Kamu lihat pria dengan luka bakar itu? Beliau yang berjasa atas semua kenikmatan yang kamu terima sekarang ini.”

“Kamu harus selalu setia padanya, Awang. Apapun yang terjadi.”

“Kenapa nilai kamu jelek, hah?! Kan sudah dibilang kamu harus nurut apa kata kami!”

“Dipukul begitu _ aja _ kamu jatuh?! Lemah!”

“Kamu tahu, kalau tidak ada kami, kamu pasti sudah _ mati _ di jalanan!”

“Kalau kamu tidak bisa silat dengan benar, mungkin ada baiknya kamu _ dipukulin _ dulu sampai mampus. Biar tahu rasa!”

* * *

Awang bangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Sudah hampir dua tahun dia kabur dari orangtua angkatnya, tapi tetap saja memori tentang mereka menghantui mimpi buruknya. 

Ia menyeka keringat yang entah sejak kapan membasahi keningnya, meskipun di luar hujan deras dan hawa dingin membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, seakan-akan ia benar-benar habis dipukuli dan bukan hanya mimpi. Memar-memar karena orangtua angkatnya itu sudah lama pudar, memar-memar yang sekarang Awang punya ia dapat karena kerasnya hidup di jalanan. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk mendapat memar dan luka karena alasan kedua daripada alasan pertama. 

Awang menghela napas, kembali merebahkan dirinya di lantai gerbong kereta yang keras dan dingin. Jaket tipis yang ia punya, dipakainya untuk alas tidur seadanya. 

Ia memang dulu tidur di ranjang empuk, tidak pernah kedinginan, tidak pernah kelaparan, tapi ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan kembali ke kehidupan itu.

Orang kaya tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Mereka semua jahat. 

* * *

Ada kereta yang lewat setahun sekali. Tidak berhenti. Jalan terus sampai ke Tenggara. Impian Awang adalah mencapai Tenggara. Dimana ia bisa hidup jauh dari bayang-bayang Pria Dengan Luka Bakar. Dan mungkin ia bisa hidup lebih tenang di sana. Orang bilang di sana lebih aman. 

Beberapa bulan setelah Awang kabur dari rumah orangtua angkatnya, kereta itu lewat. Awang berlari dan berlari, sampai paru-parunya terasa sakit. Sampai kakinya mati rasa. Tapi ia tidak bisa meraih keretanya. Awang hanya bisa memandang kereta itu makin menjauh. Sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. 

Kali kedua Awang mengejar kereta itu, ia nyaris meraihnya. Tapi ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa memandang kereta itu menghilang. Ia belum cukup kuat. 

Tapi Awang tidak akan menyerah. Kereta itu satu-satunya cara untuk mencapai Tenggara. Lagipula, kali ketiga biasanya beruntung, kan?

* * *

Ada anak baru di jalanan. Tanpa orangtua juga. Beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Awang, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda? Awang tidak terlalu yakin. Yang Awang yakin adalah, dia baru di jalanan. Sama sekali tidak punya insting untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lamban. Sembrono.

Awang sudah mengamati anak itu dari jauh selama beberapa minggu terakhir sejak ia muncul di jalanan. 

Awang tahu anak itu bisa jadi sasaran empuk Pria Dengan Luka Bakar. Terutama dengan sikapnya yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Bersikap sok pahlawan tanpa memperdulikan diri sendiri.

Dan melihat anak itu berusaha keras kabur dari kejaran anak-anak lain setelah ia menyelamatkan anak lain, Awang tidak bisa untuk tidak menolongnya. Anak itu terlalu… polos untuk jatuh ke dalam dunia kejam milik Pria Dengan Luka Bakar, ke dalam pikiran-pikiran piciknya. 

“Jangan ikut campur urusan orang kalau nggak mau susah,” ujar Awang. Meskipun itu berarti ia bersikap hipokrit. 

“Lo kenapa bantuin gue?”

“Ya makanya _ ntar _ gue yang susah.”

“Maaf ya, udah bikin hidup lo susah.”

Awang bangkit dari duduknya, menyodorkan separuh jagung yang didapatnya dari pedagang keliling sebelum ini. “Nih, makan. Trus gue ajarin berantem.”

“Kenapa?”

“Biar lo bisa bela diri sendiri, nggak jadi tanggung jawab gue lagi.”

Namanya Sancaka. Lebih muda darinya. Dengan pandangan terhadap kehidupan yang belum terlalu tercemar. Awang tahu, ia tidak akan melupakan nama itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. 

“Jangan percaya sama orang kaya,” ucap Awang, berusaha meyakinkan Sancaka. “Semua orang kaya itu jahat.” Sancaka tidak boleh jatuh ke neraka yang sama seperti yang dialaminya. Ia tidak tahu ia berhasil meyakinkan Sancaka atau tidak, tapi ia hanya bisa berharap. 

_ Semoga _. 

* * *

Awang tidak tahu kenapa ia memberitahu Sancaka tentang keberadaan kereta yang melaju ke Tenggara itu. Awang seharusnya pergi sendiri. Membawa orang lain hanya akan jadi beban. Belum tentu ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri di Tenggara nanti, tak peduli seberapa aman orang menjamin Tenggara. 

Tapi Awang tetap memberitahu Sancaka. 

Ia tetap membangunkannya, dan berlari bersamanya, mengejar kereta yang terus melaju. Seakan tak peduli pada dua bocah yang berusaha meraihnya, menganggap mereka hanya angin lalu yang tak berarti. 

Tapi kali ketiga ada keberuntungan. Karena Awang berhasil meraih kereta itu akhirnya. Kerja kerasnya selama ini terbayarkan. Ia sekarang bisa ke Tenggara seperti yang ia angankan. 

Sekarang tinggal Sancaka. 

Awang menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Sancaka masih berlari. Awang melihat sosok dirinya sendiri dua tahun lalu, ketika ia pertama kali mengejar kereta ini. Terengah-engah, sulit untuk mengikuti, Awang paham, pasti rasanya seperti akan mati. Tapi bedanya, Sancaka punya Awang. 

Awang menjulurkan hampir separuh badannya keluar dari gerbong kereta, dan mengulurkan tangannya. 

_ Sedikit lagi. _ Hanya tinggal _ sedikit lagi _. Awang berusaha meraih Sancaka, tapi jarak berkata lain. Semakin Awang berusaha meraih, Sancaka justru makin menjauh, dan menjauh. 

“Sancaka! Kamu pasti bisa!”

“Awang!”

Lari Sancaka melambat. Awang ingin sekali berteriak marah padanya, memintanya untuk berlari lebih kencang lagi, tapi ia tahu. Ia pernah berada di posisi Sancaka sebelumnya. Ia tahu sekencang apapun Sancaka berusaha mengejar, ia tidak akan mencapainya. 

Awang bisa saja melompat turun dari kereta sekarang, selagi ia masih bisa melihat Sancaka yang masih terus mengejar, meski sudah sangat lamban. Dan makin menjauh. Ia bisa turun, kembali ke Sancaka, dan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tapi pikiran tentang hidup lebih lama di kota ini membuat tubuhnya enggan menurutinya untuk melompat turun. Ia sudah menginginkan ini begitu lama. Untuk pergi. 

Dan sembari Awang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Sancaka sudah terlalu jauh.

Pada akhirnya, Awang hanya bisa meneriakkan, “Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain! Dan jangan percaya sama orang kaya!”—kata-kata yang selalu diulang-ulangnya ke Sancaka selama ini, dan berharap semoga Sancaka tidak membencinya karena ia memilih pergi. Semoga Sancaka baik-baik saja. Semoga ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. 

Awang bukan orang yang religius, tapi sejak bertemu Sancaka, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa _ semoga _ yang dibatinnya hanya untuk Sancaka. Dia ia cukup yakin, doa-doa itu tidak akan berhenti saat ini, ketika Awang hanya bisa memandang sosok Sancaka yang makin menjauh, sebelum akhirnya lenyap ditelan gelap. 

* * *

Terkadang, Awang masih memimpikan Sancaka. Dan itu membuatnya merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam. Menyesal, kenapa saat itu dia tidak turun saja. Sancaka akan menyukai Tenggara, pikirnya. 

Tapi Awang lebih memilih untuk memimpikan Sancaka setiap malam daripada mimpi buruknya tentang orang kaya yang mencoba mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Awang lebih memilih untuk menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Sancaka, ketimbang dihantui rasa sakit semu karena ia masih belum sepenuhnya melupakan perlakuan orang kaya itu padanya. Rasa sakitnya masih membuatnya berkeringat dingin, meski sudah menahun. 

Awang sudah bukan lagi anak kecil seperti dulu. Tapi mimpi buruknya tetap saja membuatnya merasa lemah seperti dulu. 

Awang bangun dari tempat tidur sederhananya dan membasuh muka karena ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Ia selalu pulang larut dan harus berangkat lagi pagi-pagi buta, tapi Awang lebih menyukai kehidupan yang ini daripada di Kota dulu. 

_ Sancaka juga akan berpikiran sama _. 

Sudah bertahun-tahun, dan Awang masih saja menerka-nerka kira-kira bagaimana Sancaka sekarang. Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doanya untuk selalu menjaga Sancaka. _ Semoga Sancaka baik-baik saja _. 

(Awang menunggu di stasiun setiap tahun. Tanpa luput. Berharap mungkin Sancaka akan turun di kereta yang berhenti dari Kota, tapi harapannya yang ini tidak pernah terkabul. Awang tetap menunggu.)

Ketika ia turun dari bus yang mengangkutnya ke tempat kerjanya, televisi yang dipajang di etalase sebuah toko elektronik menayangkan acara berita. Beritanya tentang bagaimana di Kota telah muncul seorang jagoan. Awang mendengus kecil dan hendak melangkah pergi, ketika video tentang _ jagoan _ itu muncul. 

Berpakaian warna bata, dan helm konyol yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. _ Jagoan _ itu sedang menghajar preman-preman yang mengepungnya. Awang mengernyit, ketika ia memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan Si Jagoan ini. 

Awang tidak seharusnya mengenalinya semudah ini. Atau mungkin ini hanya pikiran Awang belaka, tapi ia tahu gerakan-gerakan dasar itu. Gerakan yang dia ajarkan bertahun-tahun lalu. 

Mungkin saja _ Jagoan _ ini bukan orang yang Awang pikirkan. Mungkin ia hanya merindukan Sancaka sehingga otaknya bersikeras bahwa ini Sancaka. Tapi melihat Jagoan ini bertarung sengit dengan para preman, mau tak mau Awang bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, “Masih sudah ikut campur urusan orang rupanya.” Tapi dalam hati, Awang merasa lega karena Sancaka baik-baik saja. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)!


End file.
